Pairing Frenzy: Yaoi
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Various ficlet pairings from Naruto, all Yaoi, trying to cover as many different pairing as possible. From Naru/Sasu to Kaka/Ita to Kisa/Zabu to Jir/Oro. Chp.7 Kisa/Ita NEW!
1. Kakashi & Naruto

Pairing Frenzy: Yaoi

by AeriasAWriter

Rating: ranging from K to M

Warning: ranging from Yaoi, mxm, m+m, cursing, violence, non-con, crossdressing, incest and various other kinks depending on ficlet.

Summary: Various ficlet pairings from Naruto, all Yaoi, trying to cover as many different pairings as possible. From Naru/Sasu to Kaka/Ita to Kisa/Zabu to Jir/Oro.

Part 0001. Kakashi/Naruto

Kakashi sighed contently, sitting in a tree not to far off from the memorial stone that held the names of almost all of his precious people. Rin, the girl who he'd loved like a sister, but had loved him in a way he could never returned. Minato-sensei, who had practically raised him after his father died- who was always there when he needed him. And then Obito, who he had lost before his importance could become clear to him . . . as a friend and brother.

Book dangling limply from his hand, the Copy-Cat Nin lost himself in his thoughts, a hand touching his hitai-ate over his eye. The wind slowed and stopped, the sun sinking low in the western sky as dusk approached. Hours passed by before Kakashi was disturbed from his thoughts, a certain blond student of his bouncing into the clearing.

"Kakashi-sensei! I've been looking for you!" Naruto called, waving up at his teacher who did nothing more than lift up his only visible eyebrow. "I've got something to tell you! Now are you coming down or do I have to come up?"

"Ma, ma, Naruto," Kakashi lazily waved at an empty place beside him in the tree. Naruto rolled his eyes and ran up the tree to sit beside his sensei. "Now what is it that you need to tell me?"

"I'm leaving Konoha tomorrow morning with Ero-sennin for a three year training trip," Naruto said all at once in a rush. Kakashi closed his eye with a deep sigh. Naruto after a moment buried into his side, wrapping his arms around the jounin's waist. "I'm going to miss you, Sensei."

Kakashi felt something knot in his throat at that admission and finally looked up at the saddened face of the blond gennin. Pausing only seconds, Kakashi wrapped an arm around his student and pulled him closer. "I'll miss you too, Naruto. Konoha just won't be the same without you around all the time, causing mischief left and right. Konohamaru-kun will undoubtedly miss you as well."

Neither thought to bring up Sakura, neither was sure that she'd miss anyone other than Sasuke anyway. Silence laced the air around them as they watched the sunset, tucked away in the crook of the tree's stronger branch. As twilight descended and stars appeared, Naruto began to pull away from the warmth of his sensei's body. Kakashi let him pull back.

"Naruto," Kakashi said softly, the first thing said in over an hour. "I want to teach you one last thing before you go. But you have to absolutely trust me in order for me to teach you."

Naruto gave Kakashi a smile that was so soft, so gentle, and so completely heartwarming that it stole away his breath, "Of course I trust you, Sensei. I trust you more than anyone else I know."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said humbly, "Now close your eyes for a second."

Naruto did as he was told, gasping as he felt Kakashi's hands on his face tilting it slightly as a pair of soft and warm lips settled over his own. His eyes flew open and met mismatched eyes opposite, eyes that were set in a face more handsome than any Naruto had ever seen before. Taking advantage of the gennin's shock, Kakashi slid his tongue between soft lips to gently explore in depth a sweet, warm mouth that he'd often dreamed of.

Naruto blinked, and then melted into the kiss with a moan that got swallowed by Kakashi. The gennin had developed a crush on his sensei shortly after Team 7 was started almost eight months ago, but had never truly hoped of actually getting anywhere. He clung to Kakashi as he tried to give as good as he got, pressing harder against the older Nin.

When they finally pulled apart, both had reddened, kiss swollen lip, a thin string of saliva linking their mouths a moment before it broke. Kakashi quickly pressed another kiss to the corner of Naruto's mouth and exhaled in a shaky breath, trying to calm his all too interested body. Naruto grinned up at him in a faint daze as his head spun. The jounin let Naruto's eyes slide over his face again before he leaned down to rest his forehead on the blond's shoulder.

"Come back to me, Naruto-kun," he said softly, "Train hard, get stronger, but most of all live and return to me someday. You are my most precious one, Naruto-kun."

Naruto swallowed, eyes tearing up as his heart sang lightly within his chest. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei, I promise to come back to you. And you know I'll always keep my promises, dattebayo!"

Kakashi chuckled and winked up at Naruto, "Yes, I know, Naruto-kun. And I promise to teach you more when you return from your training trip."

Naruto blushed, nodding before burying his face in Kakashi's silver locks. They stayed like that for a while most, warmed by the affections of the other as they made promises that would lead to a brighter, better future on their paths of life. They were entwined now and forever, in a way that would provoke jealousy, admiration, and acceptance as they remained always together, just as promised.

MOMOM

Author Notes:

I already have another pairing lined up for the next part, but after that anyone can put in requests in a review. I'll try to post as often as possible, and will decide what the next chapter will be at that time. So read and review! Tell me what you want! Any slash pairing is up for grabs! I'll also be doing a hetro and yuri Pairing Frenzy later so keep an eye out for it!

Next Time: Itachi/Sasuke


	2. Itachi & Sasuke

Part 0002. Itachi/Sasuke

"Aniki!" Sasuke cried, clutching his brother's body close to himself. He'd discovered the truth too late and now Itachi is gone. He laid his head down on his brother's chest and wept until the tears could no longer come, his heart tearing apart within him. The sky wept alongside him as he sobbed and he laid down beside his brother's bloody corpse with an ear pressed to the still chest hoping against all hope to hear a even so much as a single heartbeat.

Thoughts of his youth drifted to mind and he closed his eyes and trembled. Cherished memories that had been repressed for years flooded forth in a torrent that threatened to take his mind in drown it in the insanity that he'd barely kept at bay. Sasuke drifted into his mind, no longer fighting for his grasp on the reality of here and now. He fell into his memories, the eldest coming first, faint and distant.

-

One year old Sasuke waddled on not quite steady legs as he reached up to the seven year old Itachi, "A'ki! A'ki!"

"Ohayo, Sasuke-chan," the serious little boy greeted the toddler warmly. Picking up his little brother, Itachi pressed a soft kiss to the baby's cheek, "I will always love you, otouto. And I will always do whatever I can to protect you."

-

Three year old Sasuke played with a rather large wooden kunai as he watched his brother practice a few low level ninjutsu on the pond behind the Uchiha complex. Nine year old Itachi sighed and walking back to the shore gathered up his little brother into his arms and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth. Sasuke giggled and offered the toy kunai with a soft, "Aniki."

-

Sasuke cried at four as he scraped his knee while climbing a tree. He choked on his sob as Itachi, at ten, opened his arms for his brother to step into. "You must be careful, Sasuke-chan. You might fall out of the tree next time and break a limb."

"I want to get to the top, Aniki! Shuisei says you got to the top!" Sasuke pouted. Itachi smiled gently at his brother. Motioning for Sasuke to get on his back, Itachi started for home as the sky began to darken.

"While I did get to the top when I was your age, Otouto, I did it carefully and on a smaller tree than that." Itachi glanced back at Sasuke just in time to get a kiss on his cheek from a giggling little boy.

"I got you, Aniki!"

"So you did, Otouto."

-

"Otouto," Itachi called to his five year old brother. Sasuke turned towards eleven year old Itachi and got a big kiss right on his lips. "Now I have got you, Sasuke-chan."

"Aniki! I'm not a baby!" The smaller Uchiha pouted adorably at the elder who chuckled, unconvinced by his brother's argument. He pulled the smaller boy into his lap and kissed him again as Sasuke cried out at the indignity of it all. "Aniki!"

"Are you too big to be my Otouto now as well?" Itachi asked the squirming boy. Sasuke shook his head vehemently.

"No, Aniki," he said softly into his brother's warm chest, finally settling down after a moment with a kittenish yawn, "I'll always be you're Otouto."

-

Itachi at twelve was his little brother's role model and his biggest love. Sasuke followed the older boy when he could, but had decided that at six he was too big for kisses and hugs all the time where others could see. Itachi had taken to poking the younger boy with two fingers in the middle of his forehead when they were not within their set of rooms. Sasuke also watched Itachi sleep sometimes, curious as to why his Aniki would sometimes moan in his sleep and call his name.

So it was on one such morning that Sasuke had snuck into his brother's room, tilting his head to the side and watching the older boy as Itachi's deepening voice groaned. Thinking that Itachi was in the grasp of a nightmare, the smaller boy slid into the futon beside the elder boy and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi startled awake and calmed seeing that it was Sasuke pressed against his side.

"Aniki, it sounded like you were having a really bad dream," Sasuke said softly. Itachi didn't speak only turning to layer Sasuke's face with kisses as he tried to calm his heart.

"It wasn't quite a bad dream, Sasuke-chan," Itachi said exhaling slowly. He ignored the smaller boy's outcry of injustice and pulled the warm body closer. He pressed another slower, somehow deeper kiss to Sasuke's lips. "I love you, Otouto."

-

Sasuke gave his brother a confused look as the thirteen year old told him to only wear his boxers to bed, but did as he was told. The seven year old boy had asked to sleep with his brother that night and Itachi had agreed. The summer was heating up and the Uchihas' had taken to leaving the windows open for the fresher breezes to enter the buildings. Itachi, also in only his boxers, held up the thin sheet for Sasuke to crawl under. The cool cotton felt good on their skin and Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi's side, skin to skin in a way that sent a shiver down Itachi's spine.

"Aniki," Sasuke murmured sleepily, "I love you. Can we get married when I get older?"

Itachi froze then relaxed with a sigh, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, "If you still wish to marry me when you are older, I'll do anything in my power to make it so, Sasuke-chan."

The younger boy smiled, laying a kiss on his brother's chest grazing one of Itachi's nipples with pale lips. The teen stiffened slightly, barely managing to swallow a moan. "Aniki, I don't think that there will ever be a time that I don't want to marry you. I love you too much."

"Alright then, otouto," Itachi said softly, hand gently stroking through silky stands of baby fine hair that adorned Sasuke's head. "How about we get married when you turn fourteen? Is that old enough for you, Sasuke-chan?"

"I don't want to wait that long, Aniki," Sasuke whined softly, "How about as soon as I become a gennin? Ninja are adults, like you Aniki!"

"Very well, Otouto," Itachi chuckled deep in his chest, "We'll marry as soon as you pass the gennin exams and become a ninja of Konoha. Shall we seal this with a kiss, Otouto?"

"Okay," Sasuke said, sleep heavy in his voice as Itachi leaned down to kiss him again. This time however, he startled a squeak from the younger boy when he gently pressed his tongue to his brother's lips and slid between them. Sasuke's eyes widened then closed as he tried to process the feelings of Itachi's tongue sliding against his in a way that felt really good. This kind of kiss was really new to Sasuke, but the boy decided that as long as it was Itachi, that it was okay.

Itachi pulled back and pressed saliva slickened lips to Sasuke's throat just under his jaw. Sasuke sucked in air as he lay across the top of his brother's chest. "I'll look forward to taking you as my bride, Sasuke-chan. We'll always be together, Otouto, forever."

"Of course we will, Aniki," Sasuke smiled warmly, blushing softly, "I'll follow you anywhere, to death and beyond to be with you."

-

Sasuke gasped as his memories rushed forward and he touched his lips in remembrance of what he once had. Itachi's head now in his lap as the rain died away, Sasuke touched those long locks with tender fingers. Faintly he could feel familiar chakra signatures approaching but he ignored that presence as they gathered around him, encircling him.

Sakura cried in relief, Ino sighed, Shikamaru murmured a quite troublesome, and Kakashi seemed to want to reach out to him. Neji stood to the side silently, Tenten looked away respectfully, and Naruto heaved a sigh, "So you finally got that sick bastard! Good for you, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke closed his eyes and gathering his brother's body in his arms he laid a kiss on Itachi's forehead. Leaning his forehead against his brother's he whispered to him, "Aniki, you promised me, but you couldn't keep you're promise. Would it be okay for me to keep mine?"

"Sasuke-kun, let's go home now!" Sakura said brightly thinking that everything was over now, that her love would return to the village and her life now.

Sasuke smiled then his arms tightening around his brother's body, "Yes, Aniki, let's go home now, together."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called, worriedly.

"I'll always love you, Aniki, now and forever, to death and beyond." Sasuke then kissed Itachi's cold lips and silenced those watching. His body heating as he molded his chakra into the only internal jutsu he'd ever learned, the words softly muttered like a lover's prayer, "Kamikaze no Jutsu."

MOMOM

Next Time: Gaara/Lee


	3. Gaara & Lee

0003. Gaara/Lee

The morning sun shone overhead in a dazzling display as already this morning various ninja began there daily training sessions. Lee happily ran his laps around Konoha, thrilled to have finally been released from Konoha General Hospital. He had to promise Gai-sensei that he'd be careful on how hard he pressed himself while training.

While running he started past one of the training fields before noticing someone familiar was there. The sand Nin, Gaara stood in the only training field in Konoha that held a sandy terrain. The red head almost seemed to idly be playing with the sand as Lee slowed to a stop to watch. The black eyed leaf Nin knew that Gaara was aware of him standing there to the side, but couldn't decide if he should go closer or not.

Sand lifted into the air and took on the shape of a very large, very life like tree as he watched and Gaara walked around his creation, inspecting it for flaws. Lee watched in awe as it then downsized into a detailed horse, silently neighing as it ran around the smaller Nin. The next shift, the sand turned into a life sized Gai in full nice guy pose which startled a laugh out of Lee. Gaara glanced at Lee quickly before motioning at the sand which shifted into a model-sized replica of the Hokage Mountain.

Lee smiled and drifted closer to Gaara, quickly deciding to forgo his usual youthful speech, "That is quite brilliant, Gaara-san."

Gaara molded the sand now into Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro, "Thank you, Lee."

Lee blushed at the familiar form of address, but said nothing as he ran a hand though his hair. He watched as the sand was always shifting, always moving and the Nin who manipulated it didn't even seem winded by the out pouring of his chakra. Gaara caught one of Lee's glances, "I have enormous amounts of chakra, so I do this to help sharpen my control. The most detailed and intricate something is the more control it takes to form."

Lee nodded, sitting against the base of a nearby tree as he quietly kept Gaara company, watching as he formed and reformed shapes, things, places, and people. After a few hours, the sand Nin let the sand fall and picking up his gourd, readied to leave the training ground. He glanced at Lee, the older Nin getting to his feet and knocking off bits of dirt that clung to his suit. The green eyed boy struggled with himself a moment before calling out to the other.

"Lee?"

"Yes, Gaara-san, what is it?" Lee looked up questioningly, a faint blush to his cheeks.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Gaara asked with a faintly embarrassed expression, "My sister and brother will have made something by now and there's usually extra."

Lee's face lit up in a bright smile, "Of course I will, Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded, cheeks tinged with the slightest shade of pink as he motioned for the other to follow him. The two Nin headed back into the urban part of the village in silence. Lee broke the uneasy quiet as he glanced at the younger Nin.

"Gaara-san? I never really got the chance to thank you for saving me on the Sasuke retrieval mission, so thank you."

Gaara looked away, "You don't have to thank me. I- I am sorry that I almost killed you doing the Chunin Exams. And I'm sorry that I have not apologized sooner."

Lee smiled at the other boy, "It's alright, Gaara-san. I have forgiven you already."

Gaara's wide green eyes met Lee's sincere, kind eyes and he nodded, a knot forming in his throat as he spoke again. "If that is the case, than you should just call me Gaara, Lee."

Lee flushed, but grinned and agreed, "Then from now on, I'll call you Gaara."

MOMOM

Next Time: Sasuke/Naruto


	4. Naruto & Sasuke

An: First off, I'm really sorry about how long this took to get up. But this is just not my pairing. That doesn't mean I hate it or anything, I just took me around 20 rewrites to get something decent. And yeah I said I was going to do a Sasu/Naru I ended up with Naru/Sasu. 'Cause let's face it, Naruto doesn't hardly ever get to be the seme and I like seme Naru.

Second thing, to make up for the lateness of this ficlet I added a Naru/Sasu pic I did not even twenty minutes ago to my deviant art account for my readers. Link is: seraphimaerias. deviantart. com /art/You-Know-You-Want-To-98941321 (just remove the spaces) and while you're there check out my other Naruto pics!

Then lastly, I live in Houston and yes, Hurricane Ike was a bitch. And yes, having no electicity or running water sucks. Thank god that's over. Now, enjoy.

Part 0004. Naruto/Sasuke

A sigh slipped from my lips as I sat with my back against a tree just outside my house. The sun was high and the shade I sat in was welcome as I took a break from my training with a bento in my lap. I decided to eat quickly then look for Naruto. Maybe he'd like to spar with me today?

As if summoned by my thoughts, Naruto appeared ten feet in front of me in a swirl of leafs. He smiled warmly at me and came to sit beside me. I raise an eyebrow at him and continue to eat.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, would you be up for a mission with me tomorrow? Baa-chan said she'd let you off your 'house' arrest if you can play nicely for the day." Naruto said with an amused quick to his lips that even I had to admit looked good on him.

I almost hit myself over the head, Naruto looking good? What was wrong with me? I was staring I realized suddenly at Naruto's strange expression. I hastily look away to glare at the ground.

"I think I can manage that, Dobe," I finally told him.

"Teme, don't call me that," he protested loudly. He crossed his arms and pouted, drawing my gaze again and down to his pale pink lips. I catch myself and force my eyes away from his lips, trying to crush the desire to know how soft they really were.

"Hn, what is the mission anyway?" I ask as I pack away what's left of my bento. He shrugs and lies down on the ground in front of me, he arms pillowing his head. He looks up at me with a thoughtful gaze as I blank my face of any emotion.

"I don't know and I don't really care either. I just asked Baa-chan for a mission for us 'cause I knew you'd be bored by now. You'd have come looking for me sometime today wanting to spar anyway to keep yourself occupied, but this way she'll clear out a mission too," Naruto smiled teasingly.

I grunt and turn away to side my bewilderment, did he really know me so well? Is he really able to predict my actions that accurately? "When is this mission?"

"Now, if your finished eating," Naruto said, getting to his feet. I nod and follow him as he heads to the exit of the Uchiha training grounds. I wasn't allowed to use chakra still for another three months so we'd have to walk there instead of shunshining over. "Sakura-chan also told me that she'd come by later to see us if she could getting from her lessons long enough."

"I thought she was already a top med-nin?" I cursed myself for letting the question slip from me.Naruto, however, smiled at the fact that I was actually asking about one of my old comrades- something I had done since they'd brought me back to the village. He chuckled, "She is, Sasuke. She's the one teaching the lessons, not taking them. Obaa-chan drafted her into teaching a bunch of little gennins the basics."

We walked on in silence as we traveled through the village, some of the villagers stopping to glare at us as we strode past them. The Hokage Tower came into view and we entered as a jounin I didn't recognize past us with a mission scroll in hand. I decided to ignore the others around us and focus once more on Naruto as he led me into the mission room where the Godaime Hokage sat behind a desk along with four or five chunnins. The blond woman's smile brightened when she spotted the Nin beside me and waved us forward.

I found myself uncomfortably frozen in place as close to fifty pairs of eyes turned on us. I turned my gaze to Naruto who watched me with concern and motioned to him that I'd wait outside the door. He nodded and pushed his way to the front as I turned and escaped the room as fast as I could without making it look like I was running away. I leaned against the wall further down the hall and waited, trying to calm my heart. My heart that'd traitorously skipped a beat when my eyes met Naruto's.

Five minutes passed before Naruto came for me and I looked up into those eyes and grit my teeth as a wave of desire rushed through me. The blue-eyed blond stepped closer and my breath caught when he placed a hand on my flushed face. "Are you okay, Sasuke? First you paled like you saw a ghost, now you're as red and flustered as one of those tomatoes you like so much."

"I. . . I don't think I'm okay, dobe," I said quietly, very much aware of his body mere inches from my own and very much so invading my personal space. These emotions that I'd been trying to bury for years seemed to burst up and out in all in one big explosion of longing that would no longer allow itself to be denied.

"-et Obaa-chan?" he looked at me expectantly and I blinked not having heard what he'd said.

"What?"

"I said do you think that I need to go get Obaa-chan?" He repeated with a worried look that appeared downright adorable on him. I shake my head at him.

"No, I'm not sick. I. . . I just realized something that I didn't really think about before." I said as I pulled my flustered body away from his and slid down the wall behind me to sit on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me. He knelt next to me and I took in a shuddering breath. He looked closely at me, seeming to study me, before nodding vaguely and leaning closer.

"Naruto, wha-" I was cut off as those pale lips I'd admired earlier pressed against mine. I watched him slide his eyes shut and felt a slick, wet tongue slide into my own mouth. Despite myself I felt my body relax and melt against his as I let him kiss me. He pulled back and I opened my eyes, wondering when I'd closed them, as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Teme, next time just say it." He said with a somewhat cocky grin, "I've been waiting since you came back for you to make up your mind."

"What?" I gape up at him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Come on, Teme, we gotta do this mission. Then we can back to your place to talk," he wiggles the scroll in my face before wrapping an arm around my waist to ghost a moist kiss along the sensitive skin over my jugular, "If talking is what you want to do."

Then he was gone, laughing as he went. I followed uncertainly, all the while thinking of I wanted to do to him first, kiss him or wring his neck. I did decide, however, to ignore the laughing Anbu that followed after me.

OoOoO

AN: R&R please. And just because no ficlet requests have appeared- Next time: Mizuki/Naruto


	5. Mizuki & Naruto

An: Next part up, but after Part 4 I've taken to the idea of drawing a pairing pic for each ficlet I do so-

Part 5: Mizuki/Naruto: seraphimaerias. deviantart. com /art/A-Kiss-For-Naruto-99238292

Then also:

Part 1: Kakashi/Naruto: seraphimaerias. deviantart. com/art/You-Said-You-Wanted-To-See-99029044

Part 2: Itachi/Sasuke: seraphimaerias. deviantart. com/art/Don-t-Leave-Me-Alone-Again-99045685

Part 3: Gaara/Lee: seraphimaerias. deviantart. com/art/I-Got-Him-99029239

Now, onto the story.

Part 0005. Mizuki/Naruto

Mizuki smirked as he led Naruto away from the playground and into the trees off to the side of the ninja academy. The twelve year old blonde clung to his hand and he let him. He entered into a clearing he'd found back when he himself had been in the academy and he stopped. Naruto looked up at him uncertain, but calm.

"Is this where we'll be training, Mizuki-sensei?" the demon vessel asked the older nin.

"Yes it is, Naruto," He smiled in a way that set Naruto on edge. "But remember, you can't tell anyone about this training or they'll be jealous. After all I'm training you earlier than is usual, but you can handle it right, Naruto?"

"Of course, Mizuki-sensei, I am the future Hokage!" The boy smiled up at the older nin who grinned back.

"Glad to hear it, Naruto," he placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "We'll start with the basics today, alright? And if you do really well, we'll do more advance things tomorrow."

"Okay, Sensei," Naruto said with a grin, "What's first?"

"First, we'll have to take these off," Mizuki gestured to the boy's clothes. The blond hesitated and gave the older nin an unsure look. "But if you don't want to do it, its okay, Naruto. I'll just ask Sasuke if he wants the extra advanced lessons."

"No! I'll do it!" Naruto said quickly, stripping down to his boxers. Mizuki smirked and ran his gaze of the pale skin revealed to his eyes. He pulled Naruto closer, and then knelt to talk to Naruto face to face.

"Good, now I will be trying different things to get you to react but no matter what I do you most remain unmoved. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded and he continued, "If you react, you'll get punished, but if you don't than you shall be rewarded. However, punishments and rewards will not cancel either other out. The tally for each will be separate."

"Um, Sensei, what is this training for again?"

The older nin turned a stern gaze onto the boy. "All ninja must train on how to react if captured by the enemy, Naruto. Higher ranked ninja must especially train hard in this as they are often targeted for capture. So these lessons are focused on resisting different ways the enemy has of breaking ninja, pain and pleasure. When I feel you are ready we'll move on to mental tortures. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei," the blond boy nodded.

"Good, now let's begin," Mizuki said as he slipped off his fingerless gloves.

He touched Naruto's chest with a bare hand and the boy flinched slightly. The older nin frowned slightly, "Oh, that's already one punishment, Naruto. One would think that you'd try harder since these are advanced lessons after all."

Naruto swallowed, "I'll try harder, Mizuki-sensei."

The older nin chuckled, "Very well."

Hands ran over smooth skin as Mizuki touched the younger boy with a strange glint in his eye. Naruto forced his body to remain calm as Mizuki suddenly cupped his rear, giving it a squeeze. Blue eyes drifted shut as he focused on not reacting to the strange sensations his teacher's hands were causing within him.

Suddenly, Mizuki pinched a nipple and Naruto yelped, eyes flying open again. The older nin met Naruto's eyes with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head, "That's two punishments now, and you were doing rather well for a moment there too, Naruto."

The preteen cringed, but said nothing as Mizuki continued. For another ten minutes Naruto struggled against himself to stay in place, to say and do nothing as he was touched. Sometimes gentle as butterflies, others as rough as a mauling, the older nin seemed content to torment his student. Finally, Mizuki stopped with a sigh and Naruto opened his eyes again.

"Very good, Naruto, but that's enough for today's lesson. Tomorrow we'll do this again without the boxers. However, you still have two punishments and a reward to collect, don't you?"

"Really, Sensei, I get a reward?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but punishments will come first," Mizuki looked thoughtful. He pulled Naruto to him and took the boy over his knee, snatching up a switch from the fallen branches of a dying tree. "I think a firm swatting will do for your punishments today. Just know that as your lessons progress so will the punishments and rewards."

Naruto cried out as the first blow fell, his rear stinging unpleasantly. Nine more strokes fell before Mizuki stopped and threw the switch aside and allowed Naruto to stand. The boy looked back up at his teacher with a tear streaked face. Mizuki just opened his arms and the boy nearly bowled him over as he buried his face into the crook of the older man's neck. Naruto just held on and sobbed for nearly fifteen minutes before with a sniffle he pulled back at last, still seated in the man's lap.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"I- Yes, Sensei," the boy rubbed at his face, "I promise I'll try harder tomorrow."

"I bet you'll do great in tomorrow's lesson." Mizuki smiled. "Now let me give you your reward and we can go home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now close your eyes, Naruto." The blond did as he was bid, feeling arms wrapping around him and warmth on his lips. His eyes flew open and he realized the Mizuki was kissing him. He stiffened in his teacher's arms and shied away from the strange touch.

"Why did you do that, Sensei?"

"Didn't you like it, Naruto?" Mizuki asked a hint of hurt showing on his face. Naruto hurriedly backtracked.

"It's not that I didn't like it. . . It was strange. I- I've never been kissed before," Naruto's voice trembled, "Or hugged either."

"But it's a nice feeling isn't it Naruto," Mizuki said softly. "Would you like another hug?"

Naruto looked away but nodded. The older nin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the boy who leaned into him without a word. Naruto clung to Mizuki for a long as he allowed after that and sighed in disappointment when the man finally announced that it was time to go home.

"Come on, Naruto," Mizuki said, "I'll walk you home."

"Alright, Sensei," Naruto said softly.

"And remember to meet me here after school tomorrow so we can continue your advanced lessons," he said as he met Naruto's gaze. "Also, I'm glad I picked you instead of Sasuke."

Naruto's face brightened and he began to skip ahead, happy to finally found someone precious to him besides Iruka-sensei. They reached his apartment building soon and with a wave Naruto raced up the stairs without looking back.

If he had he might have noticed the calculating look at hatred flash across Mizuki's face. Or seen the way his sensei's hands clenched and his body shivered in disgust. But Naruto did not look back and so he slept that night dreaming of kind smiles and warm hugs, never knowing of the deceit they covered.

OoOoO

Next Time: Kakashi/Iruka.


	6. Kakashi & Iruka

A.N. Okay this is way late but it's here. Pic link for a KakaIru is seraphimaerias. deviantart. com /art /Masks- Equals-Sexy- 99441762 (Just take out the spaces.)

Part 0006: Kakashi/Iruka

Hot breath traced a path down my chest to my navel and past it, I felt a tremor move through me. I wrapped my fingers through silver strands of hair and gasped as lips descended on the hollow of my hip.

"Please," I whispered, "Don't tease me, Koi."

"Hush, Iruka-koi," he murmured against my skin, "I know what you want."

I shuddered in pleasure as his heated hands slid over my body, caressing my body in ways that made my blood boil in my veins. He chuckled as I clung to him. Fingers touched my lips gently and I welcomed them with a touch of my tongue, suckling them. I groan reached my ears causing me to flush as I wondered what I looked like to him.

"Come on, baby," he whispered huskily, "Get my fingers good and wet. I don't think I want to wait long enough for one of us to find out where we tossed the lube earlier."

My face burned as I twirled my tongue over his fingers, coating them in saliva as he lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder. He leaned closer and I let him slip his hand away from my mouth to be replaced by his tongue.

"Kami," I whispered breaking away for breath when a finger entered me. It caused my eyes to flutter and I gasped as it struck that special spot in me with practiced ease. "Oh! Kakashi-koi!"

Again came that deep husky chuckle that never failed to make a certain part of me stand up and pay attention. His lips nibbled along my jaw, down my throat, to the crook of my neck and shoulder before he bit down. I panted like I'd just run to Suna and back at the sensation, barely aware of the twinge of three fingers now stretching me open for my lover.

"Koi! Please, now. Do it now, Kakashi-koi!"

His ragged breath burned my flushed skin as he slid closer, my other leg then was too lifted onto his shoulder. The pressure as he entered me brought a moan to my lips and he grunted as his hips came to rest a moment against mine. A moment passed as he pressed his forehead to mine, our eyes meeting as he let me adjust to him.

"You're so tight, Koi," he gasped softly, trying to stay still. I forced myself to relax and pressed harder against him.

"Move," I gasped.

"Iruka!" He called suddenly and I looked up at him as he leaned closer. "Iruka!"

"Koi?"

"Iruka! Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open and my dream escaped my memory as I felt a hand shook my shoulder insistantly, "Wake up, Iruka! You're going to get sick sleeping out here like this in the rain."

"Uh, Genma?" I groaned as I looked up at him. A quick glance around and I realized that I must have fallen asleep while I was at the memorial stone. The carved names were now more difficult to make out in the failing light of the waning day.

"Really, now, Iruka," he said softly bringing my attention back to him, "Isn't it a little soon to be in mourning? Kakashi's not in critical condition anymore, Hokage-sama is in charge of him and she's getting him put back to together. I just came to find you to tell you that she said he'll be waking up soon."

I shook my head, "That's not why I was out here, Genma. Kakashi's always coming here to think or to talk to Obito-san or Yondaime-sama. I guess that I just wanted to be able to do that for him while he can't. I was also talking to my parents. I haven't done that in a while. I drifted off while I was telling them about Kakashi."

"Here," he said holding out a hand to me. "Get up and we'll go see Kakashi and you can to tell him all about your visit for him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

I smiled, "Probably insist on me coming back out here with him when he finally manages to escape from Shizune-san and Hokage-sama."

Genma laughed as I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet, "That'd be just like him. Let's go."

"Yeah," I chuckle following without a glance back to where I'd been.

Fin

Next Time: Kisame/Itachi.


	7. Kisame & Itachi

Part 0007: Kisame/Itachi

Moonlight glinted off the waves as he looked out over the seashore. His long black whipped around him in the wind and he sighed breathing in the scent of seaweed, fish and salt. The village off to one side of him already starting to bustle with predawn life as the fishermen made ready for the new day's work.

"Itachi?" Kisame called to him, stepping into his personal space and wrapping large warm arms around him. His masculine scent adding enticingly to Itachi's nose as he leaned back against his partner.

"It's almost time," Itachi stated calmly.

Kisame's arms tightened for a faction of a moment as his breath caught. "I see."

"Do you?" Itachi asked, a tinge of amusement in his tone. He turned to face his partner, raising a hand to trace over delicate blue lips. "I told you before that this day would come."

"Not this soon," Kisame pulled Itachi's hand away, leaning down to slide his lips over smooth pale flesh. Over cheeks, eyelids, and lips he pressed small butterfly kisses to his lovers face.

"I've lost all vision without my sharingan and I've had to double my medication." Itachi stated plainly, Kisame's kisses paused. The younger nin sighed as he pulled the mist nin closer and consumed his lips in passionate kiss that surprised Kisame.

"Itachi?" Kisame questioned as he drew back. He was too used to being the aggressor to let this pass unnoticed.

"One day Kisame," Itachi said, "Tomorrow I'll leave to find Sasuke, let him have his revenge. Let him finally have closure and finish sowing the seeds of Madara's destruction."

"One day then," Kisame breathed softly for a moment. "We should return to the inn. The audience thing. . . not really my kind of fetish."

Itachi snorted in amusement, but agreed, "Hai, I'd much rather be tied down and teased for hours."

Kisame laughed at that, pulling Itachi towards the village and away from the shore. "I'm sure that could be arranged, Koi. After all I have all day, even if it's just this one."


End file.
